cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Making Fiends:The Limbo
Credited to The fire lord99. Have any of you heard of this nickelodeon show called "Making Fiends"? Maybe not, because it's not known by a lot of people, but it still has fans like other shows well I have heard of this show and In my opinion it's actually pretty good It started off as a webseries until It was turned into a TV show on nicktoons but it was cancelled after a few episodes and had a few shorts that aired while the show wasn't cancelled well I might know why this show was cancelled it is because of an episode called "The Limbo.". If you want to know how i found this episode I found It on youtube of all places It was 15 minutes which was weird cause the episodes each have 3 7 minute episodes anyways the episode started with the intro but some things were off like all of the colors in the episode and the intro were kinda off and the flower that Charlette holds up in the intro had petals falling off and had fly's around It and Vendetta's eyes had no pupils the title card of the episode had a gray background with the words "The Limbo". then it just went to the episode without fading to black it began with Charlette sleeping in her bed and it cutted to her dream the dream had her in a endless void of darkness "W-Where am I?" "Your In The Limbo." there was a tall skinny gray figure with sharp teeth and 7 spider like eyes and claws on It's hands and feet. "Who are you?!" "I am the Nightmare Maker." "Well hi there Mr.Nightmare Maker my name is Charlette!". then there was a ring of fire around them and huge red spikes came out of the ground then the Nightmare Maker grabbed Charlette and pushed her onto one of the spikes and cartoon blood bursted out of her body and then Charlette woke up and then saw that it was the morning she then went downstairs and sat at a table and then her grandma came over and gave her some pancakes Charlette had a blank face and her eyes looked like there stareing into my soul "Something wrong?" her grandma said Charlette whispered in a monotone voice "The Limbo.". it then cut to Charlette at school still with the blank stare Vendetta then said. "Why are you not singing or being annoying?" "The Limbo..." "What?" "THE LIMBO!!!!!!!!" Charlette screamed the limbo really loud and everyone covered there ears "um okay today in class we're gonna learn about math." "No! we are going to have recess!" Vendetta shouted ".........I-I-I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!" the teacher than ran out of the classroom Vendetta than went out of the classroom "Come on stupid hamster!" Vendetta's giant hamster followed her then the other kids went out of the classroom accept Charlette then the Nightmare Maker entered the classroom with blood around it's mouth "Hello Charlette." "H-H-Hi Mr.Dreammaker" the Nightmare Maker began to screaming high pitched Charlette ran out of the classroom and the Nightmare Maker followed her and she hid behind Vendetta's hamster. "What are you doing behind my hamster?!" Charlette pointed at the Nightmare Maker the Nightmare Maker spotted her and ran over to her and grabbed Charlette and smashed her head into the ground and blood poured out then she woke up in her bed again "Strange i thought i was already awake." she then got out of her bed and went downstairs and her house was abandoned and rotting "Grandma?" "Your in limbo forever." it then showed Charlette being transported to scenes from the other episodes and she looks confused and then she was transported to the void of darkness again "Where is everybody?" "Hello anybody there? Vendetta?,Grandma?" "Is this even real?" "Am i in a coma?". "No......you are in limbo...." the Nightmare Maker Appeared and said "This is the truth Charlette this is the real clamburg nothing but a endless void." Charlette then began to cry then the Nightmare Maker whispered "I'm going to set you free." he then began to cry and grabed Charlette and teared through her with his teeth while sobbing and then said "I'm sorry...." then the credits appeared and the audio was The Nightmare Maker crying Then it showed the some clips of the show after that it cut to those color bars that appear when a TV channel is off air then the video ended then my computer crashed. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes